Faction
__TOC__ Ankama has mentioned that 5 different factions will be introduced soon to Wakfu. These five factions have their own aims and beliefs By spreading his Chaos, Ogrest didn't just split up the earth: he also divided communities! The succession of disasters didn't take long to shatter the faith of those who were lucky enough to survive. And, since the gods weren't showing any signs of life, each person soon developed their own explanation to try and understand what had happened. What was there to believe in now? Little by little, opinions were formed and the adventurers divided themselves into five Factions: *''The Sisters of Dathura: an organization made up entirely of women. They believe that only Sadida's doll will be able to restore balance to the world.'' *''Ogrest's Cult: a violent faction that prays to the one responsible for the floods, and hopes for a whole new disaster.'' *''Otomai's Disciples: a body of rationalists who don't believe in all these superstitions. For them, the flood can be explained by logic and science.'' *''The Final Sentry: a squadron who fight to retain the old order and destroy the cause of any changes.'' *''The Aprophetics: a group of individuals who don't take anyone's side. Their motto is "The universe will balance itself out, even in chaos. Best leave it alone."'' Ogrest's Cult Symbol of the Wakfu Era, Ogrest imposed himself on the World. From atop the platforms he raised himself in order to escape humans, festering his rage, he watches the world of humans, which has taken on his deity. The humans have turned Ogrest into a devastating titan, a King amongst gods, but he doesn't care at all. They built towers and held ceremonies in his name, and turned the fever burning inside them into a full blown fire which consumes the victims they offer him to feed his anger and to hasten the arrival of the next disaster. They seek to unleash a new Apocalypse, gods and mortals staggering one out of hand, convinced that the flood was only a rehearsal in comparison to what awaits them. They make sacrifices to their cruel god, and covet power when it can be used to accomplish their designs. The whole faction is extremely violent and encourages the proliferation of monstrous creatures and curses. A violent faction that prays to the one responsible for the floods, and hopes for a whole new disaster. *Color: Ochre *Symbol: Tear of Ogrest The Sisters of Dathura According to the legend, Dathura was Ogrest's lover and she betrayed him to satisfy her desire for power. Fallen during his rise to power, she wanders the abyss into which was thrown, complete with The Great Cosmic Dung, as a symbol of the power of the dofus. While she's been in exile, her power has grown considerably and now the followers of this cult, established after Ogrest's rise to the Zenith of Wakfu, believe it is only a matter of time before she makes her return known. The Sisters are very discreet activists, the truth of whose actions is lost in the mass of myths and legends, all relating to the Dathura's secret plans, the trust about the Twelve and Ogrest. This sorority is a cult of mysterious radical terrorists. The Sisters of Dathura think they are the only one able to restore balance to the world and oppose Ogrest. They also object to the Gods, seeking to fulfill the will of their enigmatic mistress, through acts of terrorism or actions such as "punch". They often attack the temples of recruits attempting to convert them to their cause, or incite supply raids on stocks of different faiths. The faction is predominantly female (although some prisoners may participate). An organization made entirely of women. They believe that only Sadida's doll will be able to restore balance to the world. *Color: Purple *Symbol: Broken Doll Otomai's Disciples Refusing to believe any sort of external justification for the imbalance in the Universe, Otamai's Disciples are persuaded that the problems currently shaking the primary forces can be explained through logic. Conjunction of Etheric Currents, extravagant use of magical energies, all these considerate actions of the people and creatures of the World of 12 have upset the delicate balance of the energies that rule the Universe. The Disciples are composed rationalists and look down on the other factions and all their superstitious nonsense, who think some poor ogre sitting on a stone with a few eggs is to blame for the floods. They meet in secret and chat about why the cataclysm in manufacturing all kinds of strange devices or incubating magical creatures in their labs draw back the din of the cities of the Twelve. The establishment of an Age of Reason among men is not their only concern. However, this faction is not harmful, some are even Disciples of the treasures of goodness of humility and intelligence. However, their faith in reason and scientomagie sometimes prevent them from understanding the most exalted vision of the other factions. A body of rationalists who don't believe in these superstitions. For them, the flood can be explained by logic and science. *Color: Steel Grey *Symbol: Gear The Aphrophetics They Believe that, even in chaos, the Universe maintains it's own balance, and that this balance takes the form of that universal concept, Wakfu. The Aprophetics do not support any of the other factions, so they've become a faction of their own by default. They preach non-interventionism and reckon that all the other camps are, in part, wrong, or right, or whatever. However, they do fiercely defend their independence and their freedom of thought. To do this, they form common interest groups, which come together and separate depending on their needs. They can be called to arms when necessary. The research of Wakfu is extremely present in their customs, because they believe it is the ultimate representation of the forces of the universe. The greatest writers on the subject are among the Marchers, and it is thanks to them that the wise men now have methods to try to advance an individual on the path of Wakfu, and unlock the Four Gates of Consciousness. A group of individuals who don't take anyone's side. Their motto is "The universe will balance itself out, even in chaos. Best leave it alone." *Color: Blue *Symbol: Compass. The Final Sentry The Sentry proclaim themselves to be those born out of the World's frustration at not being able to take control of reality itself. Conscious of the Precarious Situation the World finds itself in, the Sentry hold Ogrest responsible for the destruction of the old World, which they cherish in their writing and their myths as an idyllic version of the World they live in now. This is the most military of all the factions, with a hierarchy of new members, masters and grand masters...The sentry often builds themselves strongholds or barracks from which they can organize their campaigns. They were erected as fierce defenders of mortals and the Twelve, and in fact opposed to any form of presence or influence of Ogrest, or at the Sisters of Dathura. They take the lead contingent on regular and often preemptively attack any gathering supposed cultists, using readily strength, genetically occasionally. They have to do a very effective network of informants, notable cult of the Twelve, public figures, anonymous informants, scattered across the known world. A squadron who fight to retain the old order and destroy the cause of any changes. *Color: Gold *Symbol: An Eye. Category:Terminology